


The Little Bird With No Wings

by blackgoldberry



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoldberry/pseuds/blackgoldberry
Summary: A one shot that ties in to the Reflections of the Lion. Daenerys promised she would deal with Sansa after she learns of her attempt at treachery, so what happens when she meets her once again the North?





	The Little Bird With No Wings

Sansa watched as that great black beast flew over the walls of Winterfell. It left a bad taste in her mouth every time she saw the dragons over her home. There was only one now, but it still didn't change her feelings. Word had been sent that Daenerys had successfully captured the capital and that Cersei had been found dead, strangled none other than by her brother, who was now a corpse in the ground beside her. It was a sorry end, but Sansa was glad that they were both dead.

But still, Daenerys was now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Sansa detested it. She wanted the North to be independent, it was their right after all they had gone through. What was Daenerys other than another entitled, brutal Queen, who thought she deserved blind allegiance. She had hoped that by revealing that vital piece of information to Tyrion, word would spread no doubt to Varys and Daenerys would have to cede her claim to Jon, or even yet, be assassinated by one of her scheming advisors.

Sansa turned away from the battlements and walked down the steps into the courtyard inside of the gatehouse. Jon had just ridden in along with Arya, and the rest of the escort.

A lady always knows her courtesies, Sansa thought as Drogon landed outside the gatehouse and the Dragon Queen walked in, her head held high, and her violet eyes blazing with fire. Sansa wondered how often Mad King Aerys had such a look on his face before she schooled herself and sank into a curtsey.

"Your grace," she said formally, but coolly. Daenerys clasped her hands in front of her and nodded. Jon approached and gave Sansa a nod. Arya approached as well and gave Sansa a small smile which she returned.

"Show me the great hall," The Dragon Queen said coldly. "There is much we must discuss." Sansa kept her mask and nodded, before leading the way. She was in her home and she wouldn't be frightened.

Daenerys took her place at the head of the long table and Jon sat on her left a brooding frown upon his face. He always had that look, Sansa thought irritably. Even their father had a better presence as Lord of Winterfell. Had he learned nothing at all from their childhood? Arya leaned against the wall, a shadowed look on her face, and that brown-skinned woman with the wild hair, Missandei, took a seat on Daenerys left. That one had been arrogant, to speak as she did to Sansa in the crypts. What was she anyways but some common woman who had been rumored to have been nothing more than a slave. Sansa was a descendant of the Kings of Winter, a line of thousands of years. They were not her equals. Word was sent, the rest of the lords soon filed into the great hall and took their seats.

"You have been summoned here, because a matter of great and vital importance must be dealt with," The Dragon Queen began, every inch the Targaryen she wanted to present. She wore a great black heavy coat that was slashed with red underneath. She wore a great chain across her shoulder, which had a great silver dragon at the top of her shoulder and her hair was half done in her usual elaborate braids with the rest hanging down her back.

Sansa wondered what could she want now? What matter of great importance had to be dealt with?

"My Lord Hand rules in my stead at King's Landing," Daenerys continued, her face expressionless except for her unworldly violet eyes. "He will not be present for this, but I do have a letter," here she pulled out a piece of parchment with the seal of the Hand on it. "Written by him and signed with seal, that will suffice in addition to other testimony."

Testimony? Sansa couldn't help but frown. Why was there a need for his testimony? The doors to the great hall opened and Bran was wheeled in and placed next to Arya. Sansa felt a bit of unease and confusion. She prided herself on being several steps ahead of everyone else, but she could not understand what was happening.

"Lord Varys was put to death at Dragonstone for high treason," Daenerys continued, and Sansa felt her heart skip a beat as hushed whispers and gasps rang throughout the crowd. "He conspired to have me killed and supplanted with another."

"He had learned of another claimant to the throne, someone of my house, who he thought he could replace me with," the Dragon Queen continued. "My hand informed him of this in good faith after receiving this information from someone who had been sworn to secrecy." Sansa felt her stomach drop and her heart could have sprung from her chest as the Dragon Queen turned her fierce gaze upon her.

"Lady Sansa, step forward," she said coldly and this time there were loud gasps and explanations. Jon shot to his feet. "Enough!" He yelled. "The questions you no doubt have will soon be answered." He sat back down, and everyone watched as Sansa rose to her feet and took her place in the center of the room. Porcelain to Ivory to Steel. She was a daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark, she was just as much wolf as any of her siblings, she was a prodigy of Cersei and Littlefinger and had survived Joffrey and Ramsey. She would not cower, not in here in Winterfell.

"You swore an oath, and not only did you break it, but you spread the word in order to sow seeds of dissent with my advisors," Daenerys paused before continuing. "No, not dissent, but seeds of treason, designed to topple me and get me killed, what do you have to say to that?"

"That by all the laws of the Seven Kingdoms, by both the old gods and the new, Jon is the rightful king of Westeros." She felt a surge of triumph as she played her card. Daenerys was a formidable woman, but even she could not deny the laws of inheritance which favored Jon's claim over hers. Shouts and yells rang out as the rest of the Northern lords to the news.

Jon rose to his feet once more. "Silence!" He bellowed, and the hall soon fell silent. "I told you that you will have your answers soon enough, now listen!" He sat down again and exchanged a tender glance with Daenerys who turned her gaze back to Sansa.

"Jon isn't Ned Stark's bastard," Daenerys said simply. "He is the son of my brother Prince Rhaegar and his wife Lyanna Stark." Dead silence filled the room at the confirmation of Sansa's words. A book was brought forth and placed in front of the long table.

"Samwell Tarly, discovered this account detailing the secret marriage between my brother and Lyanna." Blazing violet eyes met cold blue ones. "He was no rapists, they were in love and wished to marry and so they did. She gave birth to a baby boy in the Tower of Joy named Aegon Targaryen. She died from the blood loss but before she did, she made her brother promise to look after the baby, and so he took him home as his bastard, Jon Snow."

"Jon Snow is Aegon Targaryen?" Beth Cassel, Lady of House Cassel asked in awe. She was a young girl, no older than sixteen years and was the sole surviving member of her house. She had curling auburn hair, and soft grey eyes and pale skin. She was a plain thing, men would only want her because of her family's name and the chance at a lordship.

"Aye, Lady Cassel," Jon affirmed with a nod of his head. She had expected him to rage and bluster, but he was calm, and his dark grey eyes stared at her with anger and betrayal. All I have done is for the good of the North. You will not judge me.

"So, Lady Sansa's right," Wyman Manderly grumbled. "Jon Snow is the rightful heir.

"Except for the fact that I said I did not want the crown," Jon interjected coldly.

"With all due respect," Lord Manderly continued. "Want has little nothing to do with it."

"Aye, like Robert Baratheon," Jon pointed out. "And how did that turn out for the realm?" Silence greeted his words. "And may I remind you that Robert Baratheon not only beggared the realm, ill-treated his Queen, and gave not a shit about the people, but he willingly allowed the murder of Princess Elia and her children to go unpunished." He finished harshly. "I am no Robert Baratheon in character, but I have made it plain that I do not wish to sit upon the Iron Throne and thus Daenerys is the rightful ruler."

"However," Daenerys interrupted calmly. "For the sake of stability, we have decided to combine our two claims in marriage. Jon will become King Consort and remain Warden in the North, and thus no man can gainsay me." Her lips turned upwards a bit before she turned back to Sansa. "So again, I ask you, what do you have to say to that?"

Sansa was at a loss for words, she had been outwitted and all by Mad King Aerys dragon spawn. It was like Littlefinger's trial where she had deftly outwitted him, only now she stood in his place, when she had sworn to never be in such a position again.

"You defied me," Jon spoke slowly, meeting her own gaze steadily. "I bent the knee to our Queen and you defied me and sought to undermine that. It's treason."

"Jon I-" she began when he cut her off.

"You say that you wanted the north to be independent, that I have known, but what does me sitting on the Iron Throne have to do with that Sansa?" His eyes were as cold as stone.

"She wanted the power," Arya spoke up and Sansa turned to her with a gasp. "That's always been Sansa, she dreamed of marrying that hellish nightmare Joffrey and didn't care about anything really as long as she was Queen." She took a slight step forward and Sansa stepped back, wounded at her words. "You even told Cersei about our father's plans when he wanted to leave King's Landing."

"I was a child, I-"

"You've been playing games for quite some time Sansa," Jon said abruptly. "You were hurt so badly, and your worldview changed. I don't blame you for being more jaded. I blame you for playing games." His voice grew harsher. "You wanted me to take Winterfell and invoked Rickon only to give him up for dead and not tell me about the fact that you had requested Littlefinger's aid." More gasps and hushed whispers rang from the crowd. "That was a vital piece of information that could have changed how the battle went and maybe Rickon could have lived."

"I didn't know if Littlefinger would come!" She protested.

"And yet you still thought it was important enough to ask for his help, you could have simply mentioned that you didn't know if Littlefinger was coming, but you had requested his help all the same," Jon said coldly. "We could have made an alternate plan for if he came, and you make great claims about thinking ahead, so what was the issue with that?"

Sansa had no words to that, why was he doing this? Couldn't he see? She looked at Arya and Bran who merely stared blankly at her. Bran no doubt had probably seen her actions, but Arya?

"I have forgiven you many things," Arya said softly, though her grey eyes were hard. "I forgave you for how you acted when we were children and even when you actually considered killing me because of Littlefinger." Her eyes narrowed. "I warned you before not to betray Jon."

Sansa felt her cheeks flush with anger. "You always liked him more, all because he was a bastard and you were a wild wolf!" She didn't care if it was petty or petulant. It was the truth!

"That's enough!" The Dragon Queen interjected before Arya could retort.

"Lady Sansa, you of all people should know that one's rank birth does not make them right or just. That requires character and clearly yours has been compromised from the very beginning." Daenerys rose to her feet and so did everyone else.

"So, what?" Sansa bit out defiantly. "You are going to summon that beast of yours and have me burned alive like your father did with my grandfather?"

"You should die for your petty underhanded attempt at treason, but I am not going to do that." Daenerys said ruefully. "I can be merciful and your death would harm your family and cause unnecessary tensions in my realm." Sansa pursed her lips at her words, her heart beating wildly. "You aren't the only clever woman here." Damn her for those words.

"What is to happen to me then?"

"You are being sent to the Vale, where you will remain a guest under the care of your cousin, the Lord of the Vale, and the Warden of the East, Robin Arryn."

"You can't," Sansa breathed, and the Dragon Queen arched an eyebrow at her in a mocking way. "I can and I am. You spent some time there with Littlefinger, so it will not be a strange place for you."

"I have also given instructions that you are not be harmed and are to be given decent food and clothing, but you will live in one of the high towers where you will have no access to the outside world. The servants that attend you will be changed consistently, so that no one will think to ally with you. I will strike you from the succession of the North and should be any further attempts at treason, I will pay you a visit atop of Drogon." Her eyes and tone grew colder as she spoke.

Sansa felt her knees go weak and felt herself fall to the floor. Jon and Daenerys looked at one another before Daenerys continued: "Perhaps in time you can learn from your mistakes, and if so, I will allow you to return home where you may or may not make a marriage," she paused as she took in Sansa's shaking form. "Of course, this will be subject to my approval. How this goes is entirely up to you Lady Sansa." She nodded to one of the guards who walked forward and helped Sansa to her feet.

"When will I be cast from my home?" She asked bitterly.

"You will leave in the morning," Jon answered in the Dragon Queen's stead. "You will be confined to your chambers and a servant will be sent to help you pack for the journey." Sansa was led from the room and escorted to her chambers well she fell into a fit of rage and tears. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair!


End file.
